Greedy Desire
by NekoHolic
Summary: It's not easy having a possessive demon flirting on you everyday, but it's hardest when the master is having his teenage hormone building up and he need a release. (AsuraYuu smut)
1. Chapter 1

So yeah, I suppose to continue Lonely Vampire Prince but I'm on writers block. So, well, this happened. XD Another shitty excuse for me to write more Asurayuu smut, which is fine by me.

I think this would be a series, but not sure. For now, just enjoyed this piece.

 **Warning: SMUT, yaoi, which mean boy x boy! Including usage of explicit and sexual words.**

.

* * *

.

It's another restless night for Hyakuya Yuichiro.

Long ago, once he start using the Black Demon Series weapon, he always haunted by nightmare of his past. Right now? The demon already had a mutual bonds with the master, but a demon is a demon. He feed on the desire of his host, and he continue flirting with him through the dream.

In his current dream, he felt like lying on a bed, in a dark room, chained, and the little demon, Asuramaru, violating his body all around. His delicate, little hand skillfully touched Yuu everywhere, caressing and massaging his every sensual spot as he could read the heart and desire of his master.

Yuu keep trying to resist, but the demon know he like it. After hours of the pleasurable torture, Yuichiro awakened as he reached his climax. As his eyes wide awake, he's sweating, and as he check his pants below the blanket -as expected- it's wet with his fluid.

"Not again..."

On the morning, Yuichiro yawn as he ate his breakfast alone. Perks of living in post-apocalyptic world, he could get all the instant food that he want from the nearby store. It's always an instant food or canned one, but he like it.

"Asuramaru, do you need to do it every night? You said you stop giving me nightmare..." He ate the bread as he glance as the sword on the other chair. Others can't see it since the demon didn't materialize yet, but he can felt, hear, and see him alright.

 _"Who said I'm giving you nightmare? I'm trying to satisfy your desire. You know I feed on your desire, right?"_ The little demon playfully sit beside his master, seems to be amused by what he done last night. _"After all, just because we're friend now, doesn't mean I'll not possessed nor try to break you."_

Yuu sighed, continue eating his breakfast, not even going to argue with his demon. While appear like a little child, he's very intelligent, cunning, and manipulative. He do trust his like his own family, but he's still mischievous. Well, he admit that part of him does cute though.

After the breakfast, the raven one quickly dress up and enjoy a walk outside before going to the Japanese Imperial Demon Army HQ again, as usual.

He take a stroll inside and meet his squad, with only Shinoa, Yoichi, and Kimizuki yet. "Ohhh Yuu-san, going to a walk, I see?" Shinoa greet him with her usual sassy tone. The black-haired boy only could nod. His smile rose again, feeling that with his squad around, things start to get bright, doesn't matter what kind of darkness he actually had inside...

Then, during the casual chat, he suddenly remembered the scene from yesterday. He tried to wipe it off, but it's too late. He's already aroused, which suppose to not be any problem, if his demon didn't get involved.

 _"Yuu, do you get hard again? You're such a naughty boy, aren't you?"_

He felt the invisible hand of Asura clinging on his neck, snuggling on him like a spoiled cat. Yuu tried to shake him off. "It's your fault!" He yelled, which gained the attention of the group.

"It's... I'm talking to my demon." He put back his calm, poker face as he show the sword. He's about to continue the chat, but Asura didn't give up yet. His hand creep down Yuu's crotch, rub it with his soft finger right on the bulge. That's it, he's surely erected now.

"G-guys! Sorry, I need to use the restroom!" He quickly hurried, running away and search for the most nearby men's toilet, then lock himself on the farthest cubicle.

"Dammit Asuramaru!" Yuu drop his back, flustered, and the demon could not help but giggling. _"You're so cute, Yuu. I can't help it."_ He embrace his master, cuddling on him. Yuu would gladly cuddle him back, if not because that he's clearly having a perverted intention hidden inside.

"Asuramaru, you should not- Wait!?" He suddenly cut his scolding as the demon rub the bulge of the boy, again. "I already came late night! You want it again!?" He's blushing really hard by now, but none would help.

 _"Yes."_ The demon shortly answered. _"I can read your heart and desire. Your body still could handle it, and you surely get aroused just now."_ He speak as his little hand play with Yuu's member inside the pants, but not for long, since he start pulling down his pants now.

"Good grief, Asura..." Yuu submit to the demon, letting him do as he please. Asuramaru smiled, feeling his victory over the human as he start stroking and licking his penis. _"I'll made you moaned in pleasure. Release your desire on me."_ He speak in alluring, sensual tone.

Yuichiro not even going to reply, trying to avert his eyes and enjoyed it so it would over quickly. But no, Asuramaru totally playing with him, tease his tip, suck and lick it, goes from slow to fast, it's what he usually do; tease and flirt with him until his desire get unbearable.

"Asura... Just let me cum already!" Yuu try to sound upset, but Asuramaru know better. _"Then beg."_ He look up as he put half of his dick on his mouth. "No way!" Yuichiro quickly replied, and hope the demon won't bite his penis for the punishment.

 _"Fine, I'll made you do."_ The little demon put the whole thing into his small mouth, lustfully play his tongue on it, trying to pleasure him more and more, until Yuichiro start moaning. His body that at first lean on the wall start slipping, unable to keep on with the stimulation. "A-Asuramaru... Please let me cum..." He moaned softly, and that's what the demon want to hear... For his master to call him with such needy, whimpering-like voice. It made him want to continue tease him, but he know that it's the time to let him go.

With his hand stimulating the lower part of the penis, Asuramaru playfully suck and lick him, pushing him further to the climax, causing his orgasm, and he soon release his warm semen there. Asuramaru cough slightly, having too much inside his mouth. He drank it, let some of it drip for him to lick it again. He love human blood, and all their fluid as well.

 _"Thank you for the treat!"_ He smiled, and Yuu simply nod, still slightly embarrassed. "That's enough for today, isn't it?" He ask, and if the answer is no, he would turn it into complaint.

 _"Well, for today, yes... But I'll still visit your dream like always."_ He start getting cuddly with his master, purring as he snuggle on the boy, did not even care that they're inside a bathroom right now.

Yuu let the demon do as he please. After all, he need a rest too after his little service.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I haven't updated my fanfic for a long time! . It's been pretty busy since months ago, especially since I joined the Asurayuu Week event on Tumblr, and I had my own original stories to write too.

Anyway, just like before, this will be heavily smutty and even more NSFW than before. 3

.

* * *

.

It's noon at the time, and Yuichiro was outside, getting some supply to took.

The only available open store on the district, which also belong to the JIDA, is always bust with crowd due to the large demand and minimum stock. Post-apocalypse world really hit them hard when we talked about foods. People barely could get anything good.

 _"Another instant foods? Yuu, you'll never grow that way."_ A voice softly speak beside the ravenette's left ear. He didn't even bother to turn away as he know who's speak. Someone that only he can see and touch. His own demon, with his mesmerizing red eyes and long flowing lavender hair.

"Asuramaru, you know how hard it is to even get proper food nowadays, right?" He sourly replied as he ate some snack chips. Other than that, there's cup noodles, canned meat, instant soup, and the likes.

 _"Not that. Proper food. You need milk, actual meat, and the likes."_ Asura commented again. Yuu only sighed. "Those are luxury to find."

There was silence for a while, until we get out from the crowd, and then he start being overly-attached to me again. Where is personal space? He circle his hand on my neck from behind. _"Oh but Yuu, I can get you some **milk**."_ He giggled.

"Oh no Asuramaru, not another pervy talk. When will you ever had enough?" Yuu stare awkwardly at the road ahead, trying not to appear like he's talking to someone that only he could interact.

 _"But Yuu-chan, you didn't gave me anything yesterday, and the day before too. I keep my promise to not disturb you during exam, so since you're done, can I get some now?"_ He try to be persuasive and smooth on his approach, but his desire emanate clearly. I can only sigh. Demon feeds on desire after all.

"Fine. But wait at home-" He then just realize something. The whole squad is on home, _especially_ Mika that sleep on the same room. There's no comfortable place nor time to do that.

 _"Well no other choice, I guess."_ Asuramaru glance to an abandoned building not far from out location. On such ruined cities, you can just go to any building at all and use it as you please. The ravenette was trying to consider everything, but he eventually just give up. "Okay, but we should go home before night." He said.

The building is not so big, but there's few empty room. There isn't much to say other than everything is a ruined mess, but there's some clean bedroom and that's enough for them.

Yuu rest down on the bed and feel his increasing heartbeat, wondering what Asuramaru do this time. He don't mind and had no problem at all. He might just try to enjoy it while it last.

"So, uhh... What we're going to do again?" He ask innocently, even if he know what will happened. His face blush red.

 _"Anything to please you~"_ The little demon crawl to the bed, snuggling his head to the other boy like a cat. Yuu can sense that his face goes warm, and it can't be helped when he's dealing with this kind of thing.

"F-fine, anything you want. I don't mind." He turn away, but then, Asuramaru hold his face with his two slender hands, fingers holding his hair, and he kissed him gently. When he pull out, Yuu's a flustered mess.

 _"No, not enough, Yuu. I want your deeper desire. You're always holding your back."_ He gave him a sweet, enticing smile. His hand reach down to the dress that cover his thigh and expose his black panties that he never show anyone but his beloved master.

Yuu only stare, blushing awkwardly. "Uhh let's guess... We masturbate together?" As he speak, Asuramaru drastically change his expression from excited, cheeky and naughty, to just disappointment. _"Yuu... You're either too innocent or plain stupid. I was suggesting we to had an **intercourse**."_

Instead blushing, Yuu made a comeback to that, in defense. He get used to being called stupid, it's something comical instead of witty. "Hey, I'm not stupid! I mean... Yeah I was thinking of that too, but isn't it getting to far for us to do that? Demon and his user?"

Asuramaru laughed. He lean in and get on top of Yuu while, circling his two arm around the neck of the bigger male, pulling him into a hug while their face is onto each other, lips inches closer. _"Really? After all we did? I suck and milk you out almost everyday, giving you wet dream, and touch you even publicly. After all, I don't care about human rules and morality. And if it help, humanity already break the taboo by simply using us, and the seraph. I don't see why a little intimate sex is " **too far** " compared to that."_ Yuu can feel the warm, soft breath of the smaller one as he speak.

"Y-you got a point... But are you sure?" He seems to still feel awkward, asking confirmation first before going too much. He surely want it all inside. His demon been teasing and play with him since too long, he start to had hard time holding himself to not lunge and do him all night long.

 _"Ohh, Yuu..."_ Asuramaru bend down and zip down the pants of the boy, taking out his member, pulsing and humid warm, and lick it suggestively. _"I was waiting for you to do me, all this time. Admit it, Yuu. You want me, right? I can read your heart and your desire. In fact, you always barely holding your back to not losing control over your desire. Silly of you, that's what I want."_

With his small, soft and delicate mouth, he put the tip into his mouth, playfully lick it like candy, enjoying the leaking precum that Yuu had build as he get aroused. Then he start going deeper, and back to the tip, and repeat. Unlike the usual, he's slower, tender, totally enjoying his time. It's not about a demon teasing and molesting his master anymore. He's greedily want it for himself. He love it and he want to show him that.

Yuu moaned slowly, and between his noises, he try to reply. "B-but I.. wouldn't k-know you're ok- Ahh! ...Okay or not, I... If you didn't tell me..." His moan cut off his sentence few times. Asuramaru pull the penis out, seems delighted seeing his master moaned like that. _"Ohh Yuu, do I usually ask for permission before I touch you?"_

"Umm... No, unless when you want to milk me out like what you always asked." He look around, flustered. He can't look directly to the two ruby eyes that fixed on him, looking like a playful kitty. As mischievous as he is, Yuu admit Asuramaru is the most desirable, cutest, appealing boy he ever meet. I mean, he clearly had interest on the same sex, and that shown by how he show interest to the male side of his group, including Yoichi, Kimizuki, and Mika. But hell, Asura is the most tempting of them all, mainly because how close they are together, that they can communicate beyond personal way.

 _"Yuu, remember. I'm **your** demon."_ He slowly work on it again, rubbing his fingers and palm on the member of the ravenette. _"I'm yours. You're mine. This is our bonds and what I want. You **don't** need to ask permission. You're allowed to touch me intimately as you please. If you want to kiss me, don't ask and just kiss. If you want me to suck you, just tell me. If you want my body, pin me down to your bed and tell me how much you desire me."_

Hearing all the enticing words not only arouse Yuu further, but romantically tug his heart. It sound like confession, like telling you that you can and should express your love and lust intimately with your mate, and they ask for it.

"A-Asura..." He softly speak while he pet the small demon, stroking his hair as if he try to show his affection. Asuramaru purred, seems pleased. He didn't replied by words but by smiling at his master before he put back the penis into his mouth, start sucking again while still looking up at his master.

"Ahhh yes, just like that!" Yuu continue to caress the head of his demon as he play with his member. He know where it's most pleasurable for the boy to touch. He know how to please and tease him. Unlike the usual, Yuu is honest with what he want. He openly told him to do it, to do what. Asuramaru is more than happy to oblige.

After many, many minutes of enjoyable milking, Yuu get close to his climax. Orgasm come slowly, giving his pleasure as it goes. "A-Asuramaru... Please go faster..." He beg, but the demon didn't respond. He was indulging himself on his treat. "Asura, faster... I'm close...!"

The demon didn't respond. He even stop and pull out, denying his master's orgasm. He look at him with a teasing, adorable smile. Challenging him. "Then make me." He said before he go back licking the tip, roll it with his tongue and start sucking slower than ever, making the boy goes back to his orgasm but even slower. Yuu can't keep on. He's on the verge of exploding.

Unable to keep on, he grab the head of the smaller male and pull him deeper, forcefully made him do it. "S-sorry Asura! I can't hold it back anymore!" He screamed as he guide the male to go deeper, faster, up and down repeatedly.

But this is what Asura wanted anyway. After all the teasing, he finally give up to his lowly desire. He finally lose his grip and enjoy having his lust pleased like that.

"Ahh! Asura, I'm coming!" He held tight to his demon as he thrust deep into his mouth, making slick wet sound as the saliva drool from the little mouth that barely could accommodate Yuu's fully erected dick. He keep going until his warm seed released, feed down to his throat, filling and flowing all over any available space.

Yuu pant in relieve as he pull out and see his thick white sperm drip from the androgynous demon in such sensual way, both making him guilty but also aroused on how erotic the image is. Asuramaru coughed, choked by the semen. _"Y... You're bit too rough..."_ He finally speak.

"I-I'm really sorry Asura!" He held to shoulder of his counterpart. Other hand caressing, comforting him with more petting.

 _"Don't worry, Yuu. I can handle some rough game. After all, the game just started now."_ He smirked as he lick clean his lips of the male's seed.

"Wait... We didn't finished yet?" Yuu asked cluelessly. Asura can only groaned. _"Damnit Yuu, just few minutes and you already forgot? We're going to had more than usual. We're going more than just sucking, you selfish prick!"_ He roared, then he pout.

 _"A... After all, have you considered that I need pleasure too? You know... We had desire too..."_ He shyly speak softly. Yuu goes surprised, then smiled brightly. "Ohhh I see. You should tell me sooner!"

Unlike what Asura expected, the male instead pull him into a hug and positioned his back against his chest. His two hand reach down the slender, petite body of the demon. _"Yuu? What you're..."_ Then he realize what he'll do before he even speak. The two hand of his master grope on his thigh and crotch, stroking it all around.

 _"Wait, Yuu!? I ask you to fuck me on the butt, not jerk on my dick too!"_ He protested, telling him straight away the meaning of his intention, but Yuu continued anyway. "Just stay still and enjoy it. Take it as what you deserved after what you did to me everyday.

Yuu pull down Asura's black underwear and reveal his small, soft and short member of the smaller male. He can't believe how appealing it looks like. Pale white uncircumcised, erected hard but not pulsing big, and for him, that's actually adorable, fitting for his feminine, small and childlike body. As he touched the tip even so gently, Asuramaru already moaned in pleasure. He goes more and the demon start struggling.

 _"Y-Yuu! Stop! I'm really sensitive there!"_ He beg, and the first time he do it. Yuu never see him being so vulnerably, meek and teasable. He want to pleasure him more. He's curious with this side of him. Ignoring the plea, he stroke it again. This time from the shaft to the head, playing with the foreskin. Even from the beginning, the tip already moist, but now it's wet with precum already, and he didn't even started yet.

"My, aren't you too sensitive for a fierce demon? I just touched you a bit and you already leak out like this?" Yuu smirked victoriously, pleased by how the demon that usually tease and molest him is now the one being the sub. Oh wait, he always is. Yuu just never took advantage to that.

 _"Y-Yuu, dammit! I... It's been such a long time since anyone touch me! A-and... I-It's my fault when- Ahhh! Yo-you do it! Yuu, stop rubbing it there!"_ Asuramaru barely could speak back while Yuu start pumping his small member with his hand while his thumb rub the tip. He maybe denied it, and yes he's sensitive there that he can't stay still, but the pleasure is still a pleasure.

Yuu use his other hand to held the demon tightly by his embrace, preventing him from struggling further while he continue his service. For every second, every minute, his moan and how he squirm, unable to keep on, is just so adorable for the ravenette boy. He does want to please him, but now, he's also aroused by how arousing his reaction is.

"Oh god, you're fucking adorable!" Yuu suddenly jerk on his dick faster, harder, throwing Asura into shock. The stimulation goes unbearable, he start to use his hand to break free. He try to halt down Yuu's hand, but in reality, he's at mercy at his hand. He's more than capable to use his demonic power to unleash his inhuman super strength, but he doesn't want that. He don't want to admit it, but he enjoyed being dominated like this.

 _"Y-Yuu... I'm close..."_ Asura noted him as he moaned, breathing heavily, and his face all red. Yuu instead goes slower and slower. "Then beg." He said what the demon always said.

 _"W-what? SERIOUSLY!?"_ He's practically shouting. Yuu smirked even wider. "Ohh? Still playing strong? I wonder for how long you can keep on?" Yuu stroke the head all over, smearing the fluid all around, making it worked like lube and made him even more sensitive. Asura persist, but he know he won't last for long. Either he submit or he let Yuu pleasure him until he can't keep on and cummed anyway.

 _"Y-Yuu... A-ahh... I need... I mean, master... Please do it. I can't keep on..."_ His voice is like soft whisper between his rasping, intense breath and low moan. Yuu goes faster, playing with him again. "Say it clearly, sweetie~"

He hold tight on his master's arm and crying in pleasure as his orgasm come, and there's no more time. _"P-please let me cum, master! I need you, I want you!"_ He confessed truthfully, overwhelmed by his desire too.

Without waiting, Yuu continue massaging him, stroking and jerking faster until he made his demon to ejaculate all over the bed and on himself. When done, he was in tears of pure bliss, overwhelmed, panting and goes weak.

 _"Yuu... You finally do me as you please... I'm happy~"_ He purred, snuggling his head to his master and rest on his lap on his most comfortable position. He decide to just lean his back like there, supported by his master.

"Uhh... Asura? You're okay right? Should we continue to the sex that you wanted?" Yuu asked, genuinely worried. Asuramaru made a "hmm?" noise as he snuggle his head even more. Few minutes ago he's like a cat in heat, and now he's like a sleepy kitten.

 _"Of course I'm alright. I don't mind for us to continue, but I'm pretty tired already. I... Never do such thing with anyone else."_ He blushed, getting tad embarrassed as he get more affectionate. If not because he's a demon that supposedly know no emotion such as "love" then Yuu pretty much would assume he's in love. Or does he?

"You never do it with anyone else? What a surprise, for someone like you." He imply on how he thrive on desire, always hungry for it, teasing and haunting all the time, endlessly insatiable.

 _"Of course, you idiot. You think just because we, demons, seek desire and lust, thrive on greed and despair, then we'll had sex with all our master? After all, my previous master is a girl. If you didn't notice yet, I only had interest on boys. Though you're probably too dense to realize that by your own."_

"Hey, how could I know if you never told me? Beside, you're very appealing. I would wonder if you never had anyone."

 _"Ohh? You mean I'm very arousing for you? What a lewd master you are."_ He giggled playfully. The sassy smile kind of remind Yuu with what Shinoa had.

"Shut up or I'll do you now." He blushed, trying to hide the fact that he was hard all along, but that only made his demon to burst in amusing laughter as he notice it already.

 _"So, you'll do me or not?"_ He turn around, leaning closer, almost kissing again.

"Maybe not now. I'm not... mentally prepared yet. Also you're tired. ALSO I just remember we should be home before night."

 _"Ahh, good point. But how about a little good night kiss?"_ He made their lips touched each other. Yuu pull him into his embrace and go for a passionate kiss. This is the first time he willingly do it by his own initiative. He's usually hesitant, until he know that his little demon turned out to be waiting for him to do it. He pull out, mark of saliva remain between their lips as he smiled confidently. "If just that, you don't need to ask either."

That made the smaller male to chuckled and cuddle his master a little more. _"Then see you tonight. We'll play everyday, okay Yuu-chan?"_

"Of course, of course... I'll do you anytime you want, Asura." Yuu goes back to his cheerful, cheeky showoff side, and it's not convincing as always. _"Don't get full of yourself, you cherry boy~"_ Asura peck on his cheek softly before he pull appart from the black-haired boy.

 _"That's a promise then. If you forgot about me, then I'll gave you nightmares **again**."_

He smiled and hug his master again as he disappear into black smokes. Ahh, he goes back into the sword already. Maybe he does that tired and need some rest.

"Heh... That oddly sound like a proposal. Like saying if I cheat on you, then you'll beat the heck off me." He smiled and talk by his own as he pack up his belongings and walk out from the building. It's almost night, and everyone must be waiting at home.

...And he hope that none of his squad member realize the wet mark on his clothes.


End file.
